


The Origins of Masterpiece

by rhythmofyourheart



Category: Marianas Trench
Genre: Gen, miight have small appearances from other band's members, superhero
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-21 01:13:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11933241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhythmofyourheart/pseuds/rhythmofyourheart
Summary: Marianas Trench has embarked on a tour, with a life changing event in the fate of their lead singer about to occur. This is before, during, after when Josh Ramsay, their lead singer, took up the secret identity of Masterpiece after gaining supernatural abilities from the life changing event.TWO PARTS- The Origins of Masterpiece- The Adventures of Masterpiece





	1. The Origins of Masterpiece: PG.1: Introduction

Chapter Song:  
Diamond Eyes - Shinedown

(????'s POV)

 

It was so normal.  
It was so perfect.  
Our show was that night, the kickoff to the tour.  
Soundcheck was nearly perfect until something happened.....

Sorry, forgot to introduce myself. I guess an origin story isn't without saying something about yourself. I'm The lead singer of a band, which you'll figure out of which I am in a few moments. Tonight also made me adopt a secret identity.

This is the story of how I became Masterpiece and managed to keep it a secret from my bandmates and my best friends. From my girlfriend at the time. How a hero rose to his glory... and almost fell down to the depths of the darkest ocean, then rose against all.

This is the origin story before the damn movie rolls in. And I'm not a typical super like every one of you is gonna fucking think.

No. I'm the master of abilities that stemmed from the accident that gave me then, and what I have already. 

I have chosen the name Masterpiece. You'll find out my identity eventually throughout these chapters.  
This is the story of how I developed into a hero.


	2. The Origins of Masterpiece/ PG.2: Everything Changed

(????'s POV} 2013, Unknown Date

Yes, you may all be aware, oh look, a cheesy introduction story for a superhero that is entirely based on what he does for a living, but you all don't understand why I do what I do.

I had been setting up my guitar on an amp, waiting and waiting for the sound guy to give the go ahead because we need a fucking go ahead so nobody gets shocked by a faulty wire. I'd just plugged it in when the entire system went dead.

Confused, I went to put my guitar down on the ground, hoping the sound guy would fix it so we could have power for the show tonight, but on the other hand, it was a nice break.

I'd gone to get a water from backstage and come back out, drinking it and my hand touched the amp. Suddenly, a burning sensation started up my arm and in my fingers. I could hear ringing bells, and my vision blanked for a second.

When my eyes opened again, my bandmates were standing over me with the on tour medical professional having out a cold cloth to my head. "You got shocked!" My Mohawk-haired bandmate exclaimed, "what the hell were you thinking?"

After a thorough checkup to make sure I wasn't shocked and ready to play that night, they ended up switching the amp for another.

That night, I didn't know at the time, would be the changing point of my life and everything would change forever.

As I went to get off stage, I swear I could feel the sound around me. Little speckles of light appeared in front of my eyes and I waved them off. What the hell was happening to me? Was this an after effect of the shock I'd received?!

Needless to say, I'd be investigating this with the help of the internet. I opened up my laptop once I got back to my bunk, shutting the curtain and typing in search results.

 

Brain zaps? What the hell was going on here?! I decided just for fun at the time to look up super powers. Maybe something miraculous had fucking happened.

 

I was stunned and shocked by what I found. But my... ability to feel sound? Was that something unique to me?  
Nonetheless everything had begun to change for me... and I didn't like it right now.


	3. The Origins of Masterpiece | PG.3: New Discovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Song:  
> Superheroes - The Script

{????'s POV}

After my discovery yesterday, I had to go to a doctor to get medically examined because I was pretty sure that it wasn't due to the electrical shock that I was hearing strange things, hearing strange sounds and feeling like the sound was coocooning me into it.

"You are completely fine," The doctor said. "Which is strange." The doctor thought for a moment, then had glanced at me and smiled. "I know this is a long shot, but maybe, and I'm joking, the electrical shock gave you a ability to feel sound? You did get shocked by a amplifier."

"You're right...." I said, and suddenly I'd fallen off my chair, and could see two walls on either side of myself, filled with tiny lights... like the sound clips in the Pro Tools program I used. Like Guitar Hero chords. I touched a sound clip of "DOG" and suddenly was in someone's backyard, their dog growling and trying to get off its leash at me.

I realized later that day when I thought of a musical item, it would appear in my hands. I decided I'd try out my new abilities during the pre-show warmup. "That's not what I came for, my amour, I hate to admit it but I miss the war!" Suddenly I hit the note. Clear as a bell and whistle. 

I decided I'd try to get into the sound waves again. We had 30 minutes before show. Then I saw a audio clip of "SCREAM.mp4" in the walls of sound, and desperately pushed it, appearing in a dark alleyway in the city where a man was trying to beat up another man.

Covering my face with my hood, as I'd been dressed for the show already, I walked up and suddenly in my hands was guitar strings, and I thought of an idea. I placed them across the man's wrists and pulled him away.

The other man was grateful and asked my name. He glanced at me and I had to disappear into the sound waves. No one could find out I'd done this! It was practically assault...

 

I realized at that moment, I needed to use my new power to do good. I deserved this chance. But I needed a name. While we performed All To Myself, I realized the name that had come to me. We'd been soundchecking Cross My Heart when the amplifier had shocked me.

Yeah, I'm well aware you know my identity now. I once was just Josh Ramsay, the lead singer of Juno-nominated band Marianas Trench. Now I've taken on a second identity.

It fit so well. The name stuck in my mind while I performed, and I thought of a perfect disguise. I would be a travelling vigilante; fighting crime wherever my band performed, but I'd be the curator of my own amazing works.

I had decided on Masterpiece. Pretty fucking audacious if you ask me, but it fit well. And that was the day my second identity had come to birth, had finally rounded itself out. 

\--  
The next chapters will have the headers "The Adventures of Masterpiece". You'll meet his nemesis within the next 7 chapters. Plus with Josh being a superhero it's bound to get wild.

 

\- Lexi


	4. The Adventures of Masterpiece          Part.1: Mystery In The Night

{Josh/Masterpiece's POV} July 2014

It was quiet in the city that night. My heart had been ripped out of my chest metaphorically last night. Amanda had walked out after calling off our wedding and it hurt so much. She was sick and tired of me "keeping secrets". I couldn't tell her who I fought as at night. It was too dangerous, too risky.

I watched the sound waves sitting on my bed. Looking for any signs of trouble, for any screams of terror or sound waves that indicated issues or trouble. I decided to pull the other wall close with my hand, checking each wave to make sure things stayed quiet tonight. Then I could just drink a damn bottle and forget about her rather than crime fighting tonight. I checked every sound wave, moving them around as I walked around my room.

You think it's all fun and games? I have to quickly check over a thousand sound waves at once and if I find someone in trouble, I have to pull the sound wave open and step through it.

I found one and realized it was a SCREAM.mp4 mixed with a knife.mp4. Lovely, another stabbing, how abnormal... I sighed and opened up the sound wave, making sure I'd kennelled my dog Bennie before changing into my hood. I made a mental note to get a better superhero costume soon.

I pulled on gloves, grabbing a couple things from my dresser. Knife meant I'd probably have a good scar after this one. I walked into the sound waves, humming to myself. I'd learned I could change my vocal pitch at will if I wished to with my new powers. 

"Hey pal?" I tapped his shoulder, the man against the wall bleeding. Suddenly, the person turned towards me and they hit me with a faceful of blood and dirt.

"YOU WILL NEVER FIND ME! " the person called as I suddenly saw them disaPpear into the night, and I walked to the injured man. The person who'd attacked him... was a woman! Not a man like I'd thought!

"Th-Thank you sir," the man spoke gratefully as I placed a piece of fabric to his wound. I'd have to disappear before the ambulance got here. They couldn't find out my daily identity and I was determined to keep the two lives separate.

"Don't mention it. The name's Masterpiece," I spoke up, wiping the dirt from my face. "Who was she?"

"Bitter ex girlfriend, I don't remember her name... She's horrible. She tries to murder her exes." The man coughed and I kept the fabric on his wound. He was bleeding and I had to stop his bleeding, and I heard the ambulance come roaring as I disappeared into the sound waves.

The next day, the Vancouver newspaper had a front page story. I gulped when I saw the header.

"Is there a superhero protecting our city?

After the stabbing incident by Pacifica Place Mall, the man reported that another man, who spoke a name that he was called Masterpiece, had saved him. Indications of the name reveal this man may be a vigilante, meant to protect the city from crime."

I threw the paper into the garbage, continuining my walk with Bennie. I'd contacted Amanda again and we'd decided to stay friends. But I didn't know who the mystery woman that was that had thrown dirt and blood into my face. Who was she? 

\--  
The chapters are supposed to be short.  
This is written like a comic book. Not like a novel!  
\- Lexi


	5. The Adventures of Masterpiece Part 2: Astoria? Maybe!

{Josh / Masterpiece's POV) December 2014.

 

 

It came to me in a sort of hazy dream. As I was walking through the songs, and waves that I'd conjured along my walls, looking for people that needed saving, a word appeared across my waves. I'd had invasions with song ideas before. It wasn't easy to reign in sound waves when you were a musician, a superhero and trying to also live a normal life all at once. The word sounded like a fantastical place, the words and sounds coming back to me. Evil, bad, everything... I placed my fingertips to the word and it absorbed into my skin, and unrecognizable Lyrics came from my lips. Astoria. The word crossed my mind like the words of a sonnet, the words of a novel and a book. But I'd have to balance the new album and my vigilantism. Plus my health was not the best. I'd been in the hospital for a while, which affected my ability to conduct myself completely. My powers were useless to fight sickness or my ended engagement or the wedding was never was. I had to throw myself into the album and the other life I lead. I couldn't fucking hide anymore.


	6. The Adventures of Masterpiece Part 3: First Encounter

time to meet our antagonist

\---  
(???'s POV) October 2016

He's such a fool.  
He doesn't realize that everything is about to be ruined.  
I watch his band. I know his secret identity, I'm not stupid. But with Masterpiece running around internationally, could create problems for me?  
I have a plan....   
a plan to take him down a few. To show that he's to be feared.  
He's pathetic, thinking he can save the world with a few notes and a song.  
He didn't save what mattered most.   
He focused so much he lost the one he cared about.

I stood at the table, holding up a vial. Might be enough to get him out of my hair for a month. Wreck his voice so he can't do anything. I chuckled to myself as I went to pour it into the waters that waited on the table.  
M  
Perfect.

My plan was to sabotage the tour first. Make Josh depressed, or should I say Masterpiece, unable to fight. 

Then in a few months time, when they did the rescheduled dates, I would strike. I would kidnap the boy and take his power away.

Besides, after all, he's met me before.  
He just won't know who had done it. I laughed when I left the backstage area.


	7. The Adventures of Masterpiece Part 4: Illness

(Josh / Masterpiece's POV) 

Sickness had struck the entire band until it trickled down to me. One of the crew members, who was another guy named Mike, was telling us that one of the crew members was sick.

"Royce had the same thing a week ago," Other Mike said, looking at us. I was currently trying to do vocal warmups for the show and struggle to do them, my throat scratchy and raw.

When I went to the doctor's office, he told me that we had to cancel the tour outright and do new dates in the New Year. My throat had scars from the horrible infection.

And his other recommendation?  
Get rest.  
I couldn't be caught out as Masterpiece.

The moral conflict ran through my head as I sat on the bed in my apartment, tears streaming down my face. I'd have to give up my secret identity to save my voice. 

Reluctantly, I pulled out the new costume I wore as Masterpiece and packed it away in a locked cupboard with other stage clothes. I had to do this and stay off the crime fighting scene for a while.

I wiped my eyes and went to pet my dog, Bennie but I didn't feel okay knowing that out there, out there someone could be hurting or killing someone.

The next morning, I made myself food, with the usual drink of alcohol to go with it, sipping at my glass. Thankfully we hadn't had to postpone The Last Crusade yet. I hoped my throat would heal for it.

Unfortunately, as the drone like weeks coursed on and on, the itch to be Masterpiece kept growing in me.

One night fucked my voice until mid November. Which meant the first few dates would be rescheduled.

I was so angry and dissappointed in myself, I locked myself in my apartment for three days. Why hadn't I resisted the urge to be Masterpiece?!


End file.
